Draconis Alma
WARNING: THIS PAGE IS OUTDATED The Draconis Alma are a hybrid race combined of essentially any race and Dragon God blood the mostly appear as human with some exceptions and are found in many different lands across multiple realms the Draconis are split into four groups Godly,Major,Lessor and Successor Draconis' How are they made? Draconis Alma are made using a ritual in which the donor dragon (it being a god or normal dragon depends on the type of dragon) gives a small amount of blood to the heart of the participant creating a special type of blood-cell (some call them D-cells) to go along with the red and white ones, during this ritual there is a feeling of discomfort and pain depending on how strong the dragon is the reason for this is the body see's the cell as foreign and attacks it. Draconis Blood? The blood does a few things first of all it adds a new mana storage into the body each D-cell can carry a specific amount of mana.Stronger dragons cells can carry more mana per cell and most of them produce more cells in the blood.Weaker dragons on the otherhand can hold less mana and are produced slowly.All D-cells however are different in the fact that they have their own unique property which is the element it provides. Each cell provides a different type of element thus giving them the ability to control that element freely as they essentially have a separate mana storage dedicated to it. Abilities As explained above each Draconis contain different cells providing different elements of course there could be more than one with the same element but the godly one would rule above them as he is strongest in the Pyromancers of The Draconis. Another thing is that the D-cells grant higher bodily functions. Strength is granted as there are more D-cells in the muscles putting less strain during difficult activities the same with speed. Another thing is faster Regeneration the body works faster therefore healing quicker (note:this does not mean you heal rapidly just if a human took 1 week you would take 4 days to a Draconis) Draconis Form Draconis form is an ability that is sealed within the Draconis Alma, only usable by Godly and sometimes major, it usually occurs during a crucial death point at first the body of the DA goes into overdrive releasing mass amounts of Dcells (like an adrenaline rush) and therefore changes physically and sometimes during the first change, mentally. The change variates between the DA such as how Aero(The DA of fire)'s transformation consists of him growing scales, bulking up, his eyes becoming Dragonlike two bones grow from his shoulders aswell as growing a tail. Whereas Siwang The Draconis of Death turns into a cloaked figure shrouded in death and grows taller. The benefits of this is the amount of Dcells temporarily boosts your Manapool allowing for large amounts of complex spells and also gains as a physical bonus in which your body cannot feel pain some more advanced at the form can gain a regeneration However it does come at a risk which is your body or sanity. After using Draconis Form the user experiences large amount of pain for a week or so if used a lot this pain gradually decreases. As for the sanity of a user Draco Form can become addictive when using Draco Form the mind gives the body one command which could be "survive" or "kill" or "save" so the users thoughts at the time is usually an escape of reality this could form dependence on Draco Form eventually these instincts pass onto the user making them feel alot of aggression or paranoia. A way to decrease these mind and body risks is to feed on other living beings domesticated meat gives minor satisfaction whereas eating things such as humans or subhumans (elves,orcs, etc) can give a major satisfaction the more you feed the more you can use Draco Form, essentially. Category:Races